1. Field of Use
These teachings relate generally to deployable structures in general and, more particularly, to the storage and remote deployment of folded panel structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Deployable panels, such as solar arrays with folding solar panels, are known in the art. A typical solar array of this type has a support, such as the body of the spacecraft, that mounts a remote controlled deployment boom that may be extended outwardly from one side of the support. Attached to the deployment boom is a folding solar panel composed of a number of panel sections hinged edge-to-edge along hinge lines extending normal to an extension axis of the boom. The two end panel sections are attached, respectively, to the support and to a cross-member at the outer end of the boom. In the stowed configuration of the solar array, the deployment boom is retracted to locate the cross-member adjacent the support, and the solar panel sections are folded accordion-fashion into confronting face-to-face relation flat against the side of the support. During deployment, the boom is extended outwardly from the support to unfold the solar panel to a deployed configuration wherein the panel sections are disposed edge-to-edge substantially in a common plane containing the boom. It will be appreciated that such deployment booms are complicated electromechanical devices subject to mechanical or electrical malfunction. It will also be recognized that a disadvantage of such booms is their space and weight requirements, a major consideration in the case of spacecraft and/or portable devices. Typically, such deployment booms deploy solar arrays, which include one or more panels supporting solar cells for generating electrical power for a spacecraft, or they deploy radio frequency antenna for the reception or transmission of radio frequency signals. As such, the deployment boom must be adequately protected to ensure proper and continuous functionality throughout a mission. For example, during the launch of a spacecraft, the deployment boom may be subjected to extreme stresses and vibrations. Likewise, a portable device containing such a deployment boom may be subjected to harsh and damaging handling.
Thus, the above suggests a need for the remote deployment of deployable structures without the inherent disadvantages of complicated boom structures.